rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Faith
Faith is the 8th episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season 2). It was released October 15th 2011. It was created by Sniperteam82308. Plot "Oh hoho.... hey guys." Swanson said. "What are you doing here?" "This is our base? What are YOU doing here?" Martinez replied. "Oh... err... sorry I can't think straight. How'd I get here. I was over at the hills a few seconds ago." "More like a few hours my friend." came the fatherly voice again. "I take it your Chief?" "You bet." Chief replied. "So you know how I got here then?" Swanson asked. "Well yes. You see we brought you here. We tranquilized you. Felt you should be here to see this." "To see what?" "I'd like it to be a surprise." Chief said. "Hey wait a minute. Wheres Jenkins?" Swanson asked. "How did it happen?" Killgrave asked again. "I don't know!" Clay said defending himself. Alexa walked back in the room "I don't think Clay did it." "Why?" Killgrave asked. "Because look here." she handed Killgrave a datapad. "What is it?" asked Song. "Its... its a log showing targets of the Revenant. Theres a 'special target' schedualed for today... Templar." "You can tell its Clays sloppy handiwork." Alexa said. "Hey! My handiworks not that sloppy!" Clay yelled back. "How does this prove Clay didn't do it?" asked Killgrave. "Because I don't see why he'd do this if he was going to kill Templar today anyway." "What if he meant that as a backup plan." "Its Clay Killgrave... I don't think hes smart enough for a backup plan." Killgrave sighed. She was right. "Well then who could have done it?" he asked. Clay jumped up "Swansons not here!" "Are you suggesting Swanson did it?" "Of course I am! I mean hes competition!" The rest of the Red Team looked at him. "... Err.. By competetion I meant hes a Blue of course." "Hes a traitor to them." "No hes not! Look at their roster. Hes not been a traitor for weeks! Ever since that Chief guy showed up. Maybe hes been helping the Blues since Krayson left!" "I don't think he'd do that." Alexa said. "Why not?" Clay asked. "I don't know. Maybe because he hates them? And is constantly making fun of them." she said. She knew that wasn't the truth though. She finally admitted to herself the two had finally become friends in the past few weeks with him becoming less of a sexist pig and actually opening up to her and her not wanting to constantly tear his head off. "Look. Hes not here. Hes a traitor to the Blues for 'Going outside'. And he has technical skills that could do this to Templar!" Alexa had to admit all the facts were pointing towards him being the one who did it. "Alright Clay. You've got me there. So does that make him a traitor to us?" "Yes. Yes it does." said Killgrave. "Guys. Swanson wouldn't do that!" Song said. "Shut up Song. Your just saying that because your his friend!" Clay said. "No no Songs right!" Maddox said examining Templar still. "Maddox your smart how can't you see it." Killgrave said. Alexa began to wonder aloud "If Swansons a traitor to us... does that make him a Blue? And if so does that mean they attacked us?" "... Yes it does." Killgrave said. "Well then I think its time for some payback. They've already broken the treaty." Alexa said. "Your right," Killgrave began, "Attack!" Clay, Killgrave, and reluctantly Alexa ran out of the base going to attack the Reds. "At least you can understand Song." Maddox said. "I know it wasn't him." "And your right it wasn't. Its an A.I." "A.I.? Why would there be an A.I. here?" Song asked. "I don't know." Maddox said. "I honestly don't know. "Its been an hour. Can I go home now?" Swanson asked. "Oh but Swanson you ARE home." "No I'm no..." Swanson began before the noise of an engine came. "What is that?" Swanson asked. "That is the reason you'll stay. That is our new recruit." Chief said. A Falcon came into view. The Pelican came closer. Jenkins commed in to Killgrave "Aww fuck you brought Swanson here? Why would you do that. We finally got rid of him!" Swanson tuned his Comm onto the Blue channel "I can still hear you jackass." Swanson said. The Falcon landed. Jenkins stepped out. "And now presenting the beautiful Faith..." Jenkins began before being interrupted by a squeel for joy from behind. "Jack!" "Faith!" the two embrased. "What are you doing here Faith? Why aren't you at Narrows?" "Well Jack after you fell things went to hell. That new Red commander. He attacked us a few weeks after! We fought a continuous battle for months! Finally it ended up with only me and Sargre. Being that we needed reinforcements we radioed command. Some Blues at Snowbound came for us. And that was nice. They spoke highly of you. Apparently if it weren't for you they would have been killed by both the Reds and the Covenant!" "All I did was boost their bases shields and repair their turrets." "Yea well you did a good job apparently." "They'd just finished their war with the Reds at their outpost and Command gave us the option of a Freelancer within the day or those Blues in a few minutes. We chose the other Blues. The Reds on the other hand chose a Freelancer. That was when things really went to hell.The Freelancer tried to kill us while our gaurd was down. She had something that made her invisible. She used it to get past us. And then she set charges on our Base wall. I'd thought I'd heard something and so I went to check. She bumped into me and I ran after her following her. She jumped onto a Pelican. I'd called for the rest of the Blues and jumped onto the Pelican to follow her. We flew away while the other Blues began to yell at me. They called me a traitor and as Sarge was trying to list me a traitor the explosives went off. It completly removed our section of the bridge from the canyon wall. The weight of our side pulled the other side out too. Everyone Red and Blue still on that bridge died. Oh by the way did you guys get a heat wave?" Swanson didn't respond. He was to happy. He'd gotten his girlfriend back and got to hear an epic story. "Yea we had one." said Chief. "Yea... well that was our fault. We found out that our bridge was a cooling unit for this... well I don't know what it was. Anyway when our cooling unit was destroyed the rest overheated and were destroyed as well. That caused the generator to blow up. It released ALLOT of heat in that explosion. Command got reports of heat waves all over the planet." "Thats... amazing." Swanson uttered before hugging her again. Her face distorted to a different look. "Whats wrong?" Swanson asked. "I just realized something. Your armor color... its... Red." "Oh that. Yea well our old Commander made me a traitor. So I'm a Red now. But don't worry. We signed a peace treaty here no more fighting." "Thats great!" Faith said. All of a sudden a rocket hit the parked Falcon blowing it up. Bullets whizzed about. "What about that treaty thing?" Faith asked.